


time (there's never enough of it)

by bisousniall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embarrassment Kink, Frottage, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. And Arthur is desperate.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	time (there's never enough of it)

**Author's Note:**

> "Frottage" fill for Kinkalot 2020 Dragon Team Bingo!
> 
> Title inspired by [A Time](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/89060/a-time-570d716c13a77) by Allison Adelle Hedge Coke
> 
> Big shoutout to my beta Any who turned something passable into something actually good! Thank you xx

“Shhh, you’re alright, Arthur.” 

Arthur felt lit up from the inside, hot and sweaty in full dress. He hadn’t exactly been planning this when he approached Merlin in the stables. Arthur’s new kingly duties left little time for other pleasures, and he knew Merlin’s workload had doubled as well. It was a hot summer afternoon, and Merlin had looked irresistibly flush from the heat as he worked. Arthur was pushing Merlin down onto a hay bale and straddling his lap before he even had time to consider any consequences.

Merlin’s hushed tone prickles against the shell of his ear and does little to calm the fire that courses through his veins. Moments ago he had plans to remove most of his clothing, but his desperation made getting naked lose its appeal, and all he could focus on was friction, and getting as much of it as he could.

“Someone’s eager,” Merlin admonishes, playfully. It sends a prickle of _want_ down Arthur’s back. 

“It’s—it’s been... _weeks_ ,” he punctuates each word with a harsh roll of his hips. 

Merlin is hard. Arthur can feel his cock, stiff and hot against him, yet miraculously he’s keeping it together much better than Arthur is. Arthur feels ready to fly apart in his desperation.

“Needy, needy King,” Merlin says. Merlin’s breath is familiarly sweet, as if he’d been eating something sugary just before. “So used to getting everything he wants, when he wants it. What would your Knights say if they could see you like this?”

Arthur whines, an embarrassing high pitched noise that escapes his throat without consent. He hides his face in Merlin’s throat, catching the salt of perspiration on his lips, the scent of hay, armour polish, and Merlin’s own musk—a heady aphrodisiac to Arthur’s lust-addled mind. 

To Arthur’s deepening sense of shame, the thought of being seen this way by his Knights does little to stop the delicious roll of his hips, to the building pleasure between his thighs. 

“Maybe you’d like it, actually.” Merlin digs his nails in where they rest on the back of Arthur’s shoulders. “If your Knights could see what a desperate whore you become for your servant.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” Arthur gasps. He can’t think of anything beyond that, maybe if he had half a mind left he’d be able to put up an even slightly offended front. Maybe feel an ounce of the red-faced _shame_ of it all as he took his pleasure in such an unkingly manner.

It is, Arthur realizes, a very real concern. They are in the stables, he reminds himself. Anyone could walk in at any moment and see him like this. At the mercy of his servant, red-faced with the heat and the shame. However he can not make himself stop. Every rational part of his brain is reduced to the luscious pressure building between his thighs as he pushes artlessly and desperately against Merlin.

“You’re a mess, my Lord,” Merlin points out, his hands moving to clutch at the crown of Arthur’s head. “A filthy, writhing _mess_.”

Merlin’s hands tighten where they grasp Arthur’s hair, the only real sign that he’s being affected by this as much as Arthur is. For someone as scrawny as Merlin, his strength surprises Arthur, and each movement of resistance against his hold makes his arousal burn deeper in his gut.

Merlin always rose to the challenge and never once disappointed his king.

And he certainly didn’t now, as Arthur fucked his hips against the solid heat of Merlin’s thigh, his body begging to be pushed off the edge and into oblivion. 

He bites carelessly at the tendons of Merlin’s neck, eager to provoke a reaction from him. He is rewarded when Merlin lets out a hiss and tightens his grip in Arthur’s hair once more. His other hand slides down Arthur’s back, to rest on the fullest part of his bottom. 

Merlin gives a hearty squeeze. "I love your ass," he says, voice rumbling deep in his chest as Arthur lets out a gasp. "Especially when you let me frig you open on my fingers." 

He pushes back into Merlin’s grasp, and successfully repositions himself so his legs slot between Merlin’s. He’s fully straddling and rutting eagerly against Merlin’s thigh. 

“Merlin, I need—”

"You're a greedy little whore, aren't you, Arthur?" Merlin says between pants. Arthur whines and feels a fresh shock of shame drip down his spine. "Rutting against my thigh like a goatish youth. You're much too impatient to let me give it to you, properly."

Arthur's only response is to thrust harder, lean into the weighted pleasure that swirls deep in his gut. If he had his wits about him, he'd have the sense to correct Merlin for addressing him by his name. Instead, his mind turns numb with sex rather than consider a suitable punishment for Merlin's insolence. No, all that matters is _this_ : Merlin's body under his, their heavy breaths mingling between the warm sweat that has gathered in every crease and fold of their bodies.

"I am your King," Arthur chokes out.

"That you are." Merlin laughs. "My precious, proud King Arthur."

Out of nowhere, Merlin squeezes Arthur’s ass, hauling him closer with the fluid movement of Arthur’s hips. His gentle guidance is all it takes for Arthur to finally push over the edge, careening wildly into the wanton pleasure he so desperately craves. He lets out a breathless moan, hips stuttering as he feels the warmth of his release wet against his trousers. He comes in heavy spurts, each wave making his body wax and wane until he’s fully collapsed onto Merlin. Arthur closes his eyes in sleepy contentment.

“You think I’ll ever get the chance to fuck you, Sire?” Merlin’s one hand rubs soothingly up and down Arthur’s back. Merlin releases the other that was clasped at the back of Arthur’s head, and uses it to brush some of the sweaty hair out of Arthur’s eyes.

“Mmmm, perhaps,” Arthur says with a wicked smile. He can still feel Merlin’s hard cock trapped under his hip. Now he feels more tired than ashamed as he tries to regain his strength. Arthur musters one last bit of energy to drag his arm from his side to cup his palm between Merlin’s legs. “Shall I take care of you, now?”


End file.
